


(No) Regrets

by valathe



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Jaina is a little shit, Let Jaina top 2K19, The thirst is real, sylvanas has no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valathe/pseuds/valathe
Summary: Sylvanas attempts poetry. It doesn't go quite as planned.





	(No) Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing with my life >_>  
> a friend showed me [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGECWbHj0KM) and my stupid fanfic brain couldn't get past the first fuckin line

„Jaina? “

The mage startled from the book she’d been reading in the armchair, focusing her gaze on the person who’d just entered the room.

“Yes, dear?”

She never thought she’d ever see the stoic and ever-unflappable Warchief of the Horde _fidget anxiously_. It was endearing, but also a bit alarming.

Sylvanas refused to meet her eyes and mumbled something, too quiet to understand.

“Come again?” Jaina asked, already having a hunch what this was about.

“I said, I made something for you.” Sylvanas said, wringing her hands so much she crinkled the piece of paper in her hands. “A poem?”

Jaina barely managed to contain her grin, leaning back in her chair and cocking a brow.

“You mean to tell me that Sylvanas Windrunner, Warchief of the Horde, _Vanquisher of Azshara and N’Zoth_ … wrote _poetry_?”

Sylvanas finally looked at her, eyes narrowed. “If you don’t want to hear it-“

“No, no, please,” Jaina interrupted, finally allowing the smile to break free, “woo me with your silvery words.”

Sylvanas frowned at her, but finally held up the paper and cleared her throat.

“So, uh, this one is called Regret.”

Jaina sat still, waiting for the first lines.

“Even at my worst/  
you drink me dry of all attempts at quenching my own thirst/”

She didn’t get any further, rather rudely interrupted by the loud snort coming from the armchair. The elf huffed and crossed her arms indignantly, but the petulant display only made Jaina devolve into full-blown laughter.

“If you don’t appreciate my refined linguistic endeavors, you can _quench your thirst_ by yourself for a while.” Sylvanas grumbled and turned around, but didn’t get very far before arms wrapped around her from behind.

“I’m sorry.” Jaina murmured, still fighting down residual giggles, “I just… I didn’t expect that.”

Sylvanas appeared to be mollified and let herself be walked backward until they both collapsed onto the armchair. She leaned back into Jaina, quite comfortable sitting in her wife’s lap and enjoying the hands tracing idle patterns on her exposed stomach.

“And if you want,” Jaina suddenly husked into her ear, “I can make it up to you.”

A shudder ran down her spine, only amplified by the lips ghosting over her ears, and she jumped up, grabbing Jaina’s hand and dragging her towards the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they fucked ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
